1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to software management and, more particularly, to a method and system for recommending computer software applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advent of computers, applications (e.g., a software program) have also evolved over time. The applications act as an interface between a user and the computer and facilitate operation of the computer to perform various tasks. Such applications not only facilitate normal computer operation but also enable the user to perform various operations.
Users are often confronted with a wide array of choices for software applications for performing various tasks. For any given task, a user may need to choose from commercial, free open source, and pre-installed options. A review of the features offered by each option may be insufficient to fully advise the user on the capabilities of each application. Marketing and platform restrictions may further obfuscate the selection process, and result in a user selecting a sub-optimal application for the task at hand.
Furthermore, once the user has selected a software application, they may be unaware of various advanced features of the product. They may be unable to perform certain tasks, and may need to navigate confusing product manuals or consult customer service for assistance. This results in wasted time and lost productivity.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for providing application support to the user.